Thomas and Friends: The Mystery of the Golden Solar Birch (2021 direct to DVD and Blu-Ray movie)
Thomas and Friends: The Mystery of the Golden Solar Birch is to be an upcoming 3D animated film starring the voice talents from Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, Tom Hiddleston, Hugh Laurie, Johnny Depp, Jim Broadbent, Evanna Lynch, Eddie Izzard, Emma Watson, Richard Hammond, Katie Leung, Rowan Atkinson, Estelle Harris, Cheech Marin, Tress MacNeille, Timothy Dalton, Bailee Madison, Blake Clark, Nancy Cartwright, Richard Carter, Jessie Cave, Hank Azaria, Will Ferrell, Jack Black, Nathan Lane, Neil Morrissey, Elijah Wood, Richard Horvitz, Grey DeLisle, Matthew Lewis, Sean Bean, David Tennant, James and Oliver Phelps, Ian McKellen, Michael J. Fox, Robert Pattinson, Clancy Brown, Jim Cummings, Eric Idle, Jason Marsden, Rob Paulsen, Melissa Altro, Eddie Murphy, James May, Tara Charendoff, John Cleese, Angela Lansbury, Luke Perry, Ellen David, John Kassir, Bill Hader, Amy Poehler, Owen Wilson, Thomas Sangster, Dane Cook, David Thewlis, Steve Buscemi, Matthew Lillard, Ben Stiller, Mark Wahlberg, Linda Cardellini, Tim Curry, Jeremy Irons, Helena Bonham Carter, Thomas F. Wilson, Seth MacFarlane, Denis Leary, Joe Pesci, Daniel Stern, Harry Shearer, Jess Harnell, John Glover, Maurice LaMarche, Dee Bradley Baker, Kevin Michael Richardson, Matthew Fox, Scott Wolf, Steve Burns, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, Adam Sandler, Rob Rackstraw, Steven Kynman, Steve Guttenberg, Maggie Smith, Liv Tyler, Hugh Jackman, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Michael Keaton, Dan Castellaneta, Frank Welker, David Wenham, Christopher Ragland, Dustin Hoffman, Brendan Fraser, Jeff Bridges, Lacey Chabert, Steve Zahn, Matthew Broderick, Hugh Bonneville, Jim Howick, Sophie Colquhoun, Darren Boyd, Lucy Montgomery, Alec Baldwin, Robbie Coltrane, John Rhys Davies, Ewan McGregor, Togo Igawa, Bob Golding, Jonathan Forbes, Rebecca O'Mara, Keith Wickham, Rasmus Hardiker, Chris Parnell, Rupert Degas, Michael A. Goorjian, Matt Wilkinson, Tim Whitnall, Olivia Colman, Clive Mantle, Tom Kenny, Peter Andre and Robert Wilfort. Also starring Pierce Brosnan as the Narrator. It's to be put in movie theaters on October 4, 2021. Plot Summary Thomas, Percy, James and company go off on a journey quest to find a magic golden tree called the Golden Solar Birch that can restore Sodor back to the way it was when it gets in ruins by Diesel 10 and his evil army. Voice Cast Members * Daniel Radcliffe as Thomas (voice, ever since the Robot Chicken parody sketch: Blow Some Steam) * Rupert Grint as Percy (voice, ever since those Thomas/''Harry Potter'' parodies on YouTube.com) * Tom Hiddleston as Gordon (voice, his own voice) * Hugh Laurie as Henry (voice, his own voice) * Johnny Depp as James (voice, ever since the title character's voice in Sherlock Gnomes) * Jim Broadbent as Toby (voice, his own voice) * Evanna Lynch as Rosie (voice, her own voice) * Eddie Izzard as Duck (voice, his own voice * Emma Watson as Mavis (voice, her own voice) * Richard Hammond as Oliver (voice, his own voice) * Katie Leung as Molly (voice, her own voice) * Eva Green as Old Slow Coach (voice, ever since vesper Lynds potrayal in casino royale (2006)) * Rowan Atkinson as Edward (voice, his own voice) * Estelle Harris as Elizabeth (voice, ever since Mrs. Potato Head's voice in Toy Story, Toy Story 2, Toy Story 3 and Toy Story 4) * Cheech Marin as Bertie (voice, ever since Ramone's voice in Cars, Cars 2, Cars 3 and Cars 4) * Tress MacNeille as Madge (voice, ever since Grandma Gertrude's voice on Hey Arnold! and in Hey Arnold!: The Movie and Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie), * Timothy Dalton as Harold (voice, ever since Mr. Pricklepants's voice in Toy Story 3, Toy Story Toons, Toy Story of Terror, Toy Story: That Time Forgot and Toy Story 4) * Bailee Madison as Flora (voice, ever since Princess Penelope's voice on Sofia the 1st) * Blake Clark as Terence (voice, ever since Slinky's voice in Toy Story 3, Toy Story Toons, Toy Story of Terror, Toy Story: That Time Forgot and Toy Story 4) * Nancy Cartwright as Isobella (voice) * Richard Carter as Shane (voice) * Jessie Cave as Emily (voice, her own voice) * Hank Azaria as Cranky (voice, ever since Clancy Wiggum's voice in The Simpsons franchise) * Will Ferrell, Jack Black and Nathan Lane as the Troublesome Trucks (voices) * Neil Morrissey as Jack (voice) * Elijah Wood as Brian (voice) * Richard Horvitz as Ethan (voice) * Grey Delisle as Sadie (voice) * Matthew Lewis as Eric (voice) * Sean Bean as Harambe (voice) * David Tennant as Donald and Douglas (voices) * James Phelps as Bill (voice, his own voice) * Oliver Phelps as Ben (voice, his own voice) * Ian McKellen as Corey (voice, ever since Cogsworth's voice in Beauty and the Beast (2017)) * Michael J. Fox as Ryan (voice, ever since Marty McFly's voice in the Back to the Future video game) * Robert Pattinson as Stanley (voice, his own voice) * Clancy Brown as Salty (voice, ever since Mr. Krabs's voice in the SpongeBob Squarepants franchise) * Jim Cummings as Murdoch (voice, ever since Ultra Lord's voice on The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * Eric Idle as Toad (voice) * Jason Marsden as Trevor (voice, ever since Billy Numerous's voice on Teen Titans seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6) * Rob Paulsen as Billy (voice, ever since PJ's voice on Goof Troop) * Melissa Altro as Belle (voice) * Eddie Murphy as Arthur (voice) * James May as BoCo (voice) * Tara Charendoff as Lady (voice, ever since Twilight Sparkle's voice on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * John Cleese as the Fat Controller (voice) * Angela Lansbury as the Fat Controller's Wife (voice) * Luke Perry as Mr. Percival (voice) * Ellen David as Mrs. Percival (voice) * John Kassir as Thomas's Driver (voice) * Bill Hader as Percy's Driver (voice) * Amy Poehler as Rosie's Driver (voice) * Mindy Kaling as Emily's Driver (voice) * Owen Wilson as Henry's Driver (voice) * Thomas Sangster as James's Driver (voice) * Dane Cook as Gordon's Driver (voice) * David Thewlis as Edward's Driver (voice) * Steve Buscemi as Toby's Driver (voice) * Matthew Lillard as Duck's Driver (voice) * Ben Stiller as Oliver's Driver (voice) * Mark Wahlberg as Mavis's Driver (voice) * Linda Cardellini as Molly's Driver (voice) * Tim Curry as Diesel (voice) * Jeremy Irons as Diesel 10 (voice, ever since Scar's voice in The Lion King franchise) * Helena Bonham Carter as Daisy (voice) * Thomas F. Wilson as Splatter (voice) * Seth MacFarlane as Dodge (voice) * Denis Leary as George (voice) * Joe Pesci as 'Arry (voice) * Daniel Stern as Bert (voice) * Harry Shearer as Thumper (voice) * Jess Harnell as Alfie (voice) * John Glover as Nigel (voice) * Maurice LaMarche as Stanley's Driver (voice) * Dee Bradley Baker as Billy's Driver (voice) * Kevin Michael Richardson as BoCo's Driver (voice) * Paul McCartney as Rodney (voice) * Ringo Starr as Aaron (voice) * Maggie Smith as Mrs. Kyndley (voice) * Pierce Brosnan as the Narrator (voice) * Rob Rackstraw as Cosmo (voice) * Dan Castellaneta as Carlos (voice) * Frank Welker as Aiden (voice) * Steven Kynman as Anthony and Paxton (voices) * Steve Guttenberg as Mason (voice) * Steve Zahn as Carter (voice) * David Wenham as Isaac (voice) * Christopher Ragland as Roger (voice) * Dustin Hoffman as Reginald (voice) * Jeff Bridges as Hunter (voice) * Lacey Chabert as Sophia (voice) * Brendan Fraser as Nathan (voice) * Liv Tyler as Chloe (voice) * Hugh Jackman as Scooter (voice) * Arnold Schwarzengger as Sargent Stuart (voice) (pierce brosnan in the uk release) * Michael Keaton as Spencer (voice) * Rufus Jones as the Flying Scotsman (voice) * Jim Howick as Hurricane (voice) * Sophie Colquhoun as Frankie (voice) * Lucy Montgomery as Lexi and Carly (voices) * Darren Boyd as Theo (voice) * Matthew Broderick as Neville (voice) * Adam Sandler as Lucas (voice) * Hugh Bonneville as Merlin (voice) * Alec Baldwin as Stepney (voice) * Robbie Coltrane as Harvey (voice) * John Rhys Davies as Big Mickey (voice) * Ewan McGregor as Porter (voice) * Togo Igawa as Hiro (voice) * Bob Golding as Stephen (voice) * Jonathan Forbes as Connor (voice) * Rebecca O'Mara as Caitlin (voice) * Keith Wickham as Stafford (voice) * Robert Wilfort as Samson (voice) * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip (voice) * Chris Parnell as D261 (voice) * Rupert Degas as Flynn (voice) * Michael A. Goorjian as Tyrone (voice) * Matt Wilkinson as Charlie (voice) * Tim Whitnall as Timothy and Reg (voices) * Olivia Colman as Marion (voice) * Clive Mantle as Gator (voice) * Tom Kenny as Fergus (voice) * Peter Andre as Ace (voice) Transcript * Televsion Spots transcript Songs in the upcoming film * For He's a Super Good Engine (sung by the passengers who are on their way to see the film) * The Locomotion * Can't Stop the Feeling Category:Thomas and Friends movie series Category:Films starring Matthew Lillard